


Suddenly Twyla

by roguefaerie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Alexis thought she was like all the other girls in at least one way.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Suddenly Twyla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrisonersDilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/gifts).



Alexis had always assumed that in at least one way she was like all the other girls. She never expected for there to be heat coursing through her when she looked at another one.

Maybe it was the frustration of the close proximity to her parents. Maybe it was because Mutt and Ted (and Stavros...and…) had made her so very, very tired. 

She was tired when she thought about the vet’s office, but something about working on the promotional material for the motel had made her realize that she could see herself helping Stevie with even more. 

Then came the day that she overheard Stevie and David discussing how Stevie only drank red wine and David--well--was David. Like he had always been.

_Congratulations, Mom and Dad, you’ve got two kids who are definitely not--_

_\--well--_

_\--maybe not--_

_\--probably not--_

_\--straight._

The thing was-- once the thought was there, it didn’t go away. She wasn’t going to ask Stevie out. She had no real plan for that. She had no idea how to ask a girl out, anyway. She was only just finished admitting to herself that this could be a thing at all.

Suddenly the incredibly fast speed of all her previous relationships made sense. The way she was better at throwing herself at a man she didn’t really, well, have feelings for than anything else.

Her heart sped up. Maybe she still had options. Anyway, she didn’t think David would judge her for being a girl whose heart went like that for other girls.

She thought of how many times she had implied that David was, well, gross, and she suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

Another reason she would probably never tell Stevie. Except.

Maybe she would.

Maybe they could have a girl talk.

Maybe…

She was starting to get overwhelmed by how hard her heart was beating.

Plus, now she knew panic attacks were real. But maybe they didn’t have to be real for her. Not this time, anyway.

She went to the diner, relieved to see that neither of her parents were there. She looked into Twyla’s eyes and--

\--oh.

“Um, Twy?”

“Hi, Alexis!”

“Hi. Um… Do you think… it’s weird… if...ah…”

_I don’t think the song is a good idea._

Alexis felt like she was starting to blush.

“Alexis? Can I get you a smoothie?”

“Yes! I mean, no, not really, it’s just that um, my stomach is um… No, no, that wouldn’t really be a good-- but I was just wondering, um, have you ever…?”

Alexis thought of just--giving--everything to Twyla. Ted’s necklace… Maybe replacing it with a-- oh. 

“Um, are you doing anything, like, later? Tonight? Later this week? Uh, month? You know, because sometimes the motel-- I mean I’m not trying to invite myself--”

She would not give Twy the necklace. Not yet. She would not. It was too much. It was--

“Alexis, do you think you’re lonely there?”

Alexis stared at her. “I mean--”

“I don’t know, I just thought I’d ask, because you know, with my whole family situation sometimes I’m lonely. And I was thinking, you know-- you know what, nevermind.”

“Do you think a party would help?” Alexis asked. “A better one. A good one. We could throw a good party.”

“I feel like-- No-- I’d rather not try that again, this year.”

“Oh,” Alexis said.

“I was thinking more like--well, you know, I live alone. Mutt always lived in the barn and uh-- is it bad that I said that? I just mean that I live alone and… yeah, it can be lonely.”

“I… Twy, this is kind of a weird time for me but--”

“Forget I said anything, I’m--”

“No! No, I mean, it’s not that weird. You’re _not_ weird, Twy. You’re, um…”

“Inviting you over.”

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s great.”

Alexis’ heart sped up even more. Maybe more than it ever had.

“Um, you know what? Sure!”

“Great! We can do something really fun!”

Oh. God. Okay. Fine. This was fine. She might even be able to keep David and her mother and father from finding out. If she just-- didn’t-- talk-- to anyone. Ever.

“So, tonight?” Twyla asked.

“I um… yes! Yes, Twy! That’ll be great!”

***

That was how it began. And later, when she had gotten to Twyla's, Alexis realized she was making the decision of whether she was going to go back to her room with David ( _ew, no_ ) that night or just...stay where she was.

She couldn’t believe that here she was, on the couch next to Twy, and somehow Twy wasn’t angry, even though Alexis had all but imploded her rela--

\--oh.

“Um, Twy?”

The room was getting so hot as Twyla settled her arm around Alexis’ shoulders.

\--oh.

“Yes, Alexis? Hey. Hey, hey. It’s okay. Alexis?”

The room was so hot and Twyla was in the room and--

I'm, um, I'm still here, Twy. Is this...like, an okay thing? Or whatever? At all?" 

“Hey,” Twyla said. “It is. And we can just keep it light. You know? Or whatever you want.”

Alexis leaned in against her, curling into her side. “I, um...yeah. Yeah, we can.”

“Do you want me to--” Twyla started to ask. 

“Twy, I think that I--um-- Ted and I didn’t-- It was kind of bad, Twy, and I--”

“You want to go slow?” Twyla asked.

Wow. Wait. Was Twy really going to ask her, well, that?

"I mean with everything. Anything," Twyla added.

“I don’t think I’ve ever gone slow in my life,” Alexis said.

***

Alexis stayed the night. She crawled into Twyla’s bed and stayed curled into her. 

Neither of them were sleeping.

It was so late now, so late, and Alexis was still curled up as if she never wanted to move again. Except-- She still wanted--

“We can, um… Not that slow, Twy, okay?”

Twyla nodded slowly and whispered, “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“I don’t even know,” Alexis said. “But um, we should keep going?”

Twyla reached down to stroke Alexis' thigh and Alexis felt the heat all around her start to course all the way through her body. She was starting to sweat. (Ew, dammit…)

She felt Twyla ease her fingers along her skin and shifted into the touch.

“Tell me if you want more. We can stop any time, okay?”

“Def-- definitely, Twy. I...mean...yes.”

Twyla smiled as she slipped her hand toward Alexis' crotch and eased a finger around the lips of Alexis’ vagina and then inside. When Twyla’s fingers were inside her against her clit Alexis felt so much heat. 

Twyla curled another finger deep inside of Alexis and Alexis eased down against Twyla’s fingers at first, then harder. 

Oh, God.

“Let’s make sure you get what you need, okay?”

“Yes...yes, Twy. Keep going.”

Twyla was very, very, very good at this and Alexis’ body was responding so much more than she ever could have expected.

It was nothing like--

Like anything. Anything Alexis had felt before with anyone else.

“Twyla,” Alexis murmured. “God, Twy.” 

Twyla smiled. “You know, I always thought your family would move away,” Twyla said, slowing down what she was doing with her fingers until Alexis ground down again. “Before anything like this would happen.” Twyla sped up again and Alexis moved against her fingers, overwhelmed but ecstatic at how amazing it felt.

They moved together in rhythm and Alexis felt Twyla hitting all the most amazing spots inside of her without even having to be reminded-- where-- they-- were.

Alexis never wanted this to end.

She didn’t want Twyla to stop.

Not ever.

“Keep going,” Alexis said as she matched Twyla’s rhythm. And then--

Twyla slowly slipped in another finger and Alexis ground down.

“More, please,” Alexis said.

And then just as Twyla slipped in another finger they both found the right angle and Alexis sped up her own thrusting.

Until finally everything crested and Alexis rode the waves of her orgasm, grinding down again and again as the waves overtook her.

It was amazing--with all the moments stretched out and yet faster than she could ever--

\--remember.

“Twyla. God. Let’s just keep… going forever.”

Twyla smiled. “I don’t think you need to be lonely anymore, Alexis. If that’s not what you want.”

“Want? I want more of this,” she said dreamily. “Mm. Can you just make that happen… again?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
